I Promise You
by Estelle J
Summary: Dally will always be there.  No matter what happens. D/J, angst in later chapters, will be warning
1. Chapter 1

**hiiii**

**So I haven't been writing for a while, but now that school is out I have soo much more time. I'm planning on some big stories, check out my profile if you're interested! anyway...**

**Lately I have fallen in love with the pairing of Johnny and Dally...There's just something so cute about it, isn't there? **

**Yes there is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. No. I don't.**

He's just too cute. And it's all his fault. No, It's my own fault for falling for him. I used to watch him as he walked away, and as my gaze lingered a little long on his butt, I told myself it was because I was sure he wasn't eating correctly. But I know the truth.

I'm in love with Johnny Cade.

Not that sexual arousing kind of love, that lusty stuff. Yes, I went to school, I know what it is, and I know that what I feel for that 16 year old boy is not lust or the need of sex. I want to hold him. To tell him it'll all get better... That I'll always be there. And I will. Whenever he needs me, I'll be there.

I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I sound like such a girl. I'm Dallas Winston, I'm the man! Tough, cool, and completely whipped. I feel like...like I can't get too close or I might get burned by the emotional fire that is Johnny Cade. He's so gentle and sweet, why would anyone want to hurt the poor kid? There are nights when I fight with myself to go pound in his parents' faces, make them feel what I feel whenever he shifts to cover a bruise or winces because I slapped him on the back too hard. I want Johnny to be happy. No matter what it takes.

Oh god, I love him so much. I just want to kiss away his tears and tell him everything will be all right, but I can't because we're both men so I always just punch him lightly on the ahoulder and say man up. I never miss the tears that still fall afterwards. Why does he look up to me and think that I'm amazing like he does? I'm not great at all. And why do I get shivers whenever he grins at me? It makes me feel like I did something right. I wish he'd grin all the time. I'll make him grin all the time someday.

I promise you, Johnny.

**Huh. I have absolutely no idea what the hell that was. Maybe I'll update. Maybe I won't. Let me know, why don't ya?**

**-stella**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update. why, you ask? I ask the same question...everyday...**

**Anyways, I got into a writing frenzy and this chapter came out. Whoo hoo, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: Meh. Never going to happen.**

* * *

><p>It was nice out, not super hot like yesterday had been. The afternoon was pleasantly warm with a breeze and I actually bothered to look at the trees and stuff like that. I've been noticing a lot of things lately.<p>

I headed to the Curtis Boys' house. The door was always unlocked, even if no one was home, it seemed. I rapped on the door lightly, even thought I wouldn't have usually. Lately I wanted to show more and more of my good side to Johnny, you know, in case he was there.

Which he wasn't.

"Hey Dal," called Darry from the kitchen after a turn over his shoulder.

"Hey." I answered. "Johnny here?"

Dally turned to give me a look while still stirring his cake idly. "No."

"Oh." I ignored his tone of voice and stared back at him. "Any idea where he might be?"

Dally sighed, and turned the oven on. "Nope. Try the lot, " He conceded. He turned to look at me again. "He was looking for you too." My heart pounded.

"I better go and find him then." I replied, before nearly bounding out the door. I could hear Darry yelling at me to slow down, but I didn't really hear him.

* * *

><p>Johnny POV<p>

I couldn't find him. I wanted to tell him my news but he wasn't anywhere. It's probably good, I thought. I'm no good with words anyway. The lot always seems colder. Not in the temperature, but the feeling of it. And it feels cold.

Since I had nothing else to do, I thought. And I thought about him. The guy of my dreams. Dallas Winston. Cute guy. Such blue eyes I could die. Aw, I'm a girl. A little girly girl, that's it.

It's just- he cares about me. And he don't care about no one. Shouldn't that count for something? I rolled on my back and sighed. It should, if it don't.

"Johnnycake?" I sat up quickly. Dally. He came to find me. My heart did a flop. I felt like I was going to have a spasm or something. I turned to see him grinning as he hunched his shoulders and sat next to me. I was sure he could hear my heart thudding.

He looked into my eyes. His eyes are real pretty, you know? They're really blue. Really blue. He touched my shoulder gently, like I might fall over or something. He looked into me again.

"I really like you, Johnnycake." He said slowly. I swallowed hard and looked down. He lifted my face up to his and stared at me deeply. "A lot, Johnny. I've been having these feelings and I want- I want to share them with you, now." I looked into his blue eyes, and I saw his lips, and then his eyes shut and he kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips, Dallas Winston did. Dally.

My crush since forever.  
>I think I may have died tonight. Then I remembered why I was looking for him in the first place, anyway.<p>

**Oh yes. A cliff hanger, evil me. But it's really because I have to think up more stuff, so I will be back! Yes! I will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long...I really had to pump this out.**

Johnny POV

I broke away from Dally's lips, turning to look at the ground. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, not seeing my tears. "I'm in love with you, Johnny." He whispered. My head felt like a balloon. I was going to throw up, I knew it. I pushed him away,hard.

"I-I can't, Dally. Not now." I whispered the last part and then stood up shakily, my tears now trickling down my face. I choked and backed up. At least I wasn't sobbing like last night. Last night was hard...very hard.*

Dally stood up too and I turned on my heel and walked away fast.

"Wait, Johnny, you kissed me back, I'm not kidding, I-I love you, Johnny Cade! Please, come on!" I turned to face him abruptly and he stopped, not stumbling at all.

"I love you too." I said, managing a smile before I broke down into his arms. They were so comforting, and his jacket smelled like him.

"It's alright." He whispered into my ear, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's alright, I'll always be with you. I promise."

Dally POV

Have you ever had someone that you want to always make better? Johnny is one of those. And he was just a mess, crying silently in my arms. This wasn't anywhere close to how he was when he got jumped, but it shook me to the core. I slowly pulled his face away to look at him. He's so gorgeous, even sniffling and not looking at me with those huge, huge eyes. I've never loved someone so much as I do now. Johnny finally shook his overly long hair out of his eyes and smiled a watery smile at me.

"You sure picked a great time to confess, Dal." I smiled at him.

"And why is that?" I asked softly.

He sniffed again, his eyes slowly brimming up, but his face still smiling, so fakely, yet so bright. "I'm leaving to New York. My mom actually- she actually got a job, Dal. Im, I'm getting outta here." He said, his voice breaking. I couldn't move. I let go of him, nearly dropping him in the process, and backed away slowly.

He covered his mouth and wiped away his tears slowly. His face was blank, just blank. I dropped to sit and didn't look at him. How do you look at someone you love after they say...that? I hung my head in my hands and groaned. "Johnny...You're leaving me, the gang, everyone? For yourparents?" He looked down at me unblinking.

"My mom. My dad died. Remember?" He said softly, his voice calm. Too calm.

I looked up at him angrily. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? And when are you leaving me, us?"

"Friday."

"Friday? That ain't even long enough for us to say good bye! How can you leave in the middle of the school year?"

"My mom set it all up, Dal. I'll be okay."

"Now, you won't! New York is dangerous! You-you could die there!"

Johnny looked down at his feet, speaking so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "It's almost been good, since he died." He looked at me with his sweet huge eyes. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Dally." I stared at him hard, making a decision quickly and easily.

"I am. And I'll be happy when we get to New York." Johnny's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at me.

"But-Dally-you-" I smiled at my little Johnnycake.

"Yep. I'm coming with you."

**haha...Ha. HAHAHAHA! I updated two stories in a day. I'm really cool...wow! Please don't come after me, I'm really tired and I'm going to take a nap, see ya later! **

**Next chappy: Good bye, Hello!**


End file.
